Getting what I want
by Menaji
Summary: UNDERTAKER ONE SHOT! Tawny gets her revenge and oh how sweet it is. Who knew getting revenge would lead to such a mind blowing...you'll have to read and find out! xoxo


**Okay so here's another one shot, first of all the muse …kept taunting me. (My profile explains everything) So hope you enjoy this one….ONE SHOT. **

Tawny sat at her desk trying to focus on the work in front of her. The computer monitors staring back at her beautiful features. She couldn't shake her mind from the events that happened over the last three weeks. "Undertaker." She moans in a low tone. The name instantly sent a great sensation between her legs and flashbacks.

_Her body got sent a message to moan but she fought it. Instead she grips the back of Undertakers neck, too bad he cut his hair. Her hips went to the rhythm of his tongue. Before she could reach her peak, he placed Tawny down back on the table and slowly entered himself. While doing so, he stared at the female straight into her eyes. He couldn't believe the feeling he felt, Undertaker closed his eyes. "Fuck!" The look on Tawny's face beneath him made him almost nut too soon. "Damn……mmmmm." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. She never been with a talker before but Tawny had to admit……..this was hot. "Moan for me….do it." He began to pump faster. "Uhhh Taker!"_

She was in such a daze she didn't notice the now busty brunette standing in front of her.

"TAWNY!"

"Yeah."

The brunette laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing Stephanie, hey."

The Billion dollar princess placed tonight's script on her desk. "Here you go. Why do I bother giving you a script your not gonna go by it anyway."

Tawny smirked. "You know me so well."

"So are you okay…..you seemed to drift off into la-la land lately." Her brown eyes gazed a the blond perfect features.

Tawny played it off. "Oh…yeah girl. I'm totally fine, I guess I'm still getting use to the traveling and ya know."

She smiled warmly at her. "Okay, don't work too hard tho. Get what you get done tonight and if you don't get it done, it's cool. No dead line." She said leaving her office.

Tawny. "Thanks." Even though on television they were enemies, Stephanie was really nice in person. She then leaned her head back looking at the ceiling, she closed her eyes. "Shit." She shook the images out of her mind. "Get yourself together."

--

A new storyline had just come up involving The Undertaker's girlfriend Sara. While on screen they were married, Sara was hoping that in real life he'll propose to her. Playing the wife was nice but the actual ring and vows will mean so much more. Mark wanted to make things work in their relationship they had words and fights but he truly adored the young lady. Sara adored him as well and she wanted to make things work in their relationship as well. That's why she agreed to do the storyline, but she had another reason as well.

"Hey babe, I'm going to get something to eat from catering. Want anything?"

"No, I have to read over this script first and then I'll eat. Thanks."

"Welcome." She smiled closing the door behind her. Things were still a tab bit tense between them. Sara gave him his space, besides she needed to handle some business. "Excuse me, would you happened to know where Tawny's office is?"

--

**_On Raw live…._**

Tawny knew it was time for Raw and she posited herself at her desk. "Ready, whenever you are."

"And-" Before Stephanie could countdown, right on cue Sara busted in the door of Tawny's office. Sara had to admit, she was more beautiful in person than on television. Sara was confident. She knew Mark wasn't into bimbo's like her. Tawny fully unaware and unexpected froze. "I guess busting through doors is something you have in common with your significant other?" Tawny spoke in her low yet very sexy voice.

Stephanie closed her yes and had a smile on her face. "Yes." She whispered. "I love her."

Sara crossed her arms. "Stay away from my husband." The 5'10 blond got into the face of Tawny.

"Excuse me?" Tawny, who wasn't short at all. Her 5'8 frame stood to Sara's. 5'10 if you count the Gucci heels.

"You heard me. Don't act as if you don't know he's married." _This bitch was serious. _"Your probably behind the stalking shit too. I've seen you numerous of times you high class slut. Really sexy to cross open your legs in front of man sitting on your desk. You knew damn well what you was doing."

Tawny laughed. "First of all I have nothing to do with who or what is stalking you and finally, if I want Mark….you wouldn't even be standing right there right now. If I really wanted Mark..... I'll take him."

Sara clench her jaw just like Taker did. "You've been warned.-"

"I am petrified...... Get out of my office."

Stephanie gave a cue to cut the camera man off so that they could cut to commercial break. "Ummmm ." Sara stormed out the door before Stephanie could get a word in. "What the hell was that?"

Tawny gave her a look. "I have no idea. I thought you changed the script on my ass. I just wing it."

"No. I didn't change anything."

--

After a heated argument with Sara, Taker stormed through Tawny's office. "Proud of yourself?"

Tawny smirked turned into a full grin. Again her legs were crossed on her desk but only this time Taker had his arms cross leaning on the door. Wearing black from head to toe. She licks her lips at the sight of his bare arms. "Why whatever do you mean?"

"What was up with that? I wasn't notified that this was a storyline and lastly I don't want to be involved in some love triangle shit."

"Neither was I or nor I. It just so happened your wife came in right on cue." She removed herself from behind her desk and began to walk towards the larger man. Taker almost lost it she was wearing a sheer navy blue top and a black knee high waist skirt that showed her assets and curves to the max. She grabs him by the hand shoves him on the couch. Tawny stood in between his legs. "So." She arched a brow. "What did you really come in here for?"

Taker removed his shades. He didn't respond, which he didn't have to. His eyes said everything Tawny needed to know. She bit the bottom of her lip. "Speechless?" She slowly straddles his lap. With her skirt rising up, she kissed and suck on his neck. Taker wish he'd never went to her hotel room that night. All he thought about was touching her again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Tawny began to grin on him. She positioned herself on him to where now her back was on his huge chest. Again, slowly rolling on him. "So…you're not going to do anything? I mean, it'll be waste for that big dick of yours to go hard like that."

He stared at the woman while she continues to work herself on him. How was he containing his composer was beyond her. "Listen, what we did was a accident." He grunted. "You-You…..I'm working uhh." He bit back a moan. Tawny took his hand and guided it between her legs. Marks finger literally slips through her lips. The bitch was more and soaked wett. Mark not only felt like he was going to bust in his pants but he absolutely was going to lose his mind. Tawny was enjoying every minute of it. She moaned guiding Mark's hand they way she wanted. "Now…..what were you saying?"

She kisses his cheek and traces the kiss with her tongue. "Fuck it." He mumbled removing her panties. He laid the beautiful blond on the sofa and works her heat with his tongue. Tawny's top was now gone and she rocked her hips to the movements of Undertaker's mouth. Starting to get a cramp in his leg, Taker posited himself on the couch in a sitting position and took Tawny in sixty nine. His finger and tongue at the same time made Tawny explode. It was better than the first time. Mark began to unbuckle and unzip his pants and without any hesitation Tawny took in his large shaft. "Oh…fuck!" Mark grunted loudly. "Damn you're so fuckin hot."

Not wanting him to come just yet, Tawny position herself on top of him. "Your gonna ride me baby?" Mark asked in a deep growl.

"Yes." Taking him in, it was better than the last time. "Fuck, I feel it in my stomach."

Taker couldn't believe what he was doing, hearing, and feeling. He continues to just guide her hips even though she didn't need any guidance at all. Now it was his turn to be in control, roughly but at the same gently Taker shoved Tawny on her back. Her leg was prop up on his shoulder while the other one wrap around his waist. Pumping faster inside her wett heat, Mark knew he was about to cum soon. "Fuck girl….I…..I…mmm."

Tawny grabs his face and pulls it closer to her. As she stared into his green eyes with lust and seduction she spoke. "Come for me." And like that Mark exploded like he was in pain. Resting on top of her, he cupped her breast. "What are you doing to me?" Trying to catch his breath. Tawny simply nodded. "Nothing, it's just that I had to prove you wrong."

His mind still racing from the nut he busted. "What you're talking beautiful?"

"I guess I should have told you this before….I'm kind of spoil."

Mark arches a brow. _What the fuck that got to do with what just happened?_ "Meaning?"

"………….Your not the only one that always gets what they want."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so things always happen for a reason. I wanted to post this yesterday but I had way too much to do. But I'm glad I did not because after watching RAW last night.........Shawn.......WTF???? And yes I had the same exact look King and Hunter had on their face. **


End file.
